Manny Montana
| birth_place = The Bronx, New York City | death_date = | death_place = | resides = New York City | billed = Orlando, Florida | trainer = Dory Funk Jr. TNT Kenny G Adam Pollock | debut = 2001 | retired = 2005 }}Brad Jacobowitz (May 22, 1981), is an American writer, director, producer, actor and retired professional wrestler formerly known as Manny Montana. Early Life and Career Jacobowitz was born in The Bronx, New York and grew up in Ocala, Florida. His father was a NYPD officer of Russian Jewish descent and his mother was a school teacher of Puerto Rican descent. His parents met because his mother was stabbed by a mugger in the South Bronx and his father worked the case. Jacobowitz's father made headlines being involved in a deadly shooting in Harlem. Jacobowitz was instilled a hard work ethic at a young age. When he was 12, Jacobowitz worked for his father's pressure cleaning business. While he was a junior in high school, Jacobowitz was in the NJROTC and worked as a dishwasher 32 hours a week. He planned on a career in the military after scoring extremely high on the ASVAB at the MEPS station in Jacksonville, Florida. Jacobowitz was disqualified due to a medical condition. He has held many jobs ranging from corrections officer, bartender, long-haul truck driver, construction laborer and New York City yellow cab driver. Proffesional Wrestling Career Jacobowitz trained under WWE Hall of Fame inductee Dory Funk Jr. and TNT Kenny G. In 2001, Jacobowitz made his debut in High Voltage Wrestling pinning former WCW/New Japan Pro Wrestling star Rick Fuller to become the High Voltage Wrestling Heavyweight Champion. He successfully defended the HVW Heavyweight title belt by defeating Kyle Storm. Jacobowitz was never defeated for the title and was the longest reigning heavyweight champion in the history of the company. He held the HVW Heavyweight title until the company closed in 2003. Jacobowitz went on to main event indy shows all over the state of Florida. Jacobowitz faced former WWF Intercontinental Championship holder, Ahmed Johnson in Johnson's hometown of Auburndale, Florida. He was pinned after Johnson delivered the Pearl River Plunge to Jacobowitz. Jacobowitz formed a tag team with former NWA World Heavyweight Champion, Kahagas, managed by TNT Kenny G in Florida Championship Wrestling. The team mostly feuded with Pro Wrestling Zero1 tag team, Native Blood(Navajo Warrior & Ghostwalker). During 2003, Jacobowitz began working for Southern Championship Wrestling Florida and South Eastern Championship Wrestling. He had a string of victories in singles matches over Tony Smith, Chris Michaels, Mr. Pretty Good, J-Dawg Brooks, Robbie Chance, Sam Stash, Flatline and JB Cool. He started training with Adam Pollock in Catch wrestling as well as Brazilian jiu-jitsu to legitimize his mat skills. In 2004, Jacobowitz became a member of Team Vision along with Mister Saint Laurant, Chasyn Rance and TNA Knockout So Cal Val. He had notable fueds with NWA Wildside star Dagon Briggs, Major League Wrestling star Ryze, David Mercury, former American Gladiator Brian Gamble and ROH/TNA star Vordell Walker. Jacobowitz also wrestled matches for New England Championship Wrestling, Full Impact Pro, Doghouse Pro Wrestling and many other independent promotions. His wrestling style was heavily influenced by Japanese strong style pro wrestling. Jacobowitz emulated wrestlers like Chris Benoit, The Great Muta, Dean Malenko, Dynamite Kid, Tiger Mask and Ultimo Dragon. He was considered an excellent mat worker by many pure wrestling fans. Jacobowitz's career was cut short due to an accumulation of injuries. In 2006, Jacobowitz decided to move to Los Angeles, California to pursue a career in the film industry. While living in LA, he considered a return to pro wrestling after being accepted to train at the New Japan Dojo. After careful deliberation, Jacobowitz eventually reconsidered. Boxing At the age of 12, Jacobowitz was inspired by his favorite fighter "Iron" Mike Tyson. He wanted to become the Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of the World just like Tyson. During Jacobowitz's freshman year in high school, he started a boxing club at his friend's apartment complex. Every Saturday, he would invite friends and especially enemies from school to fight. When Jacobowitz was 16, he trained at Bad Boys boxing gym in Ocala, Florida and sparred with former WBA/WBO and IBO world light heavyweight title challenger, Danny Santiago. After high school, Jacobowitz had 2 unsanctioned bar room boxing matches at Omalley's Alley in Ocala, FL. He won both fights in 3 round decisions. Jacobowitz never recieved professional boxing training until he moved to Orlando, Florida in 2003 and trained under 1996 Olympic Boxing coach, Reginald Forde. Jacobowitz sparred with many professional and amateur fighters at the Orlando Amateur Boxing center. In 2012, Jacobowitz trained with Jay Deas at the Sky Boxing gym in Tuscaloosa, Alabama and sparred regularly with the current WBC Heavyweight Champion of the World, Deontay Wilder. Film career Jacobowitz made a living in LA for two years working for Central Casting as an uncredited extra in over a hundred film and TV projects. In 2007, he appeared regularly as an extra on TV shows like CSI Miami, Greys Anatomy, Curb your Enthusiasm, Entourage and The Shield. Jacobowitz was also a featured extra and did stunt work(uncredited) in the feature film, The Comebacks. In 2008, he was bumped up to a bit part on the hit TV series, Numb3rs, playing an FBI agent. Jacobowitz joined the Screen Actors Guild and took acting lessons in North Hollywood from acting coach, Robert Miano. While working on sets, he was able to observe first hand, film icons like Robert De Niro, Larry David, Will Smith, Harrison Ford, Barry Levinson and Guy Ritchie work. Jacobowitz eventually learned the filmmaking process. Jacobowitz wrote, directed, produced and starred in the feature film, The Pizza Boy. In 2013, The Pizza Boy premiered at the AMC Loews 19th st. East 6 in New York City and received positive reviews. The film was produced for five hundred dollars and was the lowest budget film ever to premiere in Midtown Manhattan. Jacobowitz currently owns a film production company called Hard Living Productions and is in development of a series of film projects. Personal life Jacobowitz resides in New York City with his wife and daughter. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :* Forearm smash :* Knife Edge Chop :* Dragon Suplex(Release) :* Rolling Kneebar :* Rolling Armbar :* Torture Crab(knee to back) :* Northern Lights suplex :* Powerbomb :* Belly to Back suplex :* Rear Naked Choke :* Dragon Screw Leg Whip :* Brainbuster :* Gutwrench backbreaker :* German suplex(Release) *'Teams and stables' **Team Vision w/ Mister Saint Laurant, Chasyn Rance and So Cal Val **The Axis of Evil w/ Kahagas and TNT Kenny G *'Entrance Music' **"Maps" Yeah Yeah Yeahs **"Down with the sickness" Disturbed **"Bem, Bem, Maria" The Gypsy Kings" *'Nicknames' **"The Man" **"The Silent Killer" Championships and accomplishments *High Voltage Wrestling Heavyweight Champion (1-time) External links *Wrestling board *Youtube Category:American wrestlers Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:2001 debuts Category:2005 retirements Category:New York wrestlers Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Jewish wrestlers Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Actors Category:Former boxers Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:High Voltage Wrestling alumni